<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i wanna be yours by goldentongues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349732">i wanna be yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentongues/pseuds/goldentongues'>goldentongues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Yachi Hitoka, F/F, Mutual Pining, Second Year Yachi Hitoka, Useless Lesbians, cute panicky yachi, reader is also a useless lesbian, this is an ode to my lesbians on this valentine's day, this is for the girls who are gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentongues/pseuds/goldentongues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yachi hitoka has a big, fat crush on you. the karasuno now-second years work away at trying to get her to confess to you, who (unknowingly) also has a crush on her—you're just a lot better at hiding it than she is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yachi Hitoka/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i wanna be yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so this was written in mind with a reader who's like taller than yachi, about 5'3" and taller. only because i am 5'5" :p uhhh as usual, this will be cross-posted onto my tumblr @elixhirs and it's a valentine's day collab for the haikyuucreations network. do check 'em out, it's a network of really amazing writers and it's like an absolute dream that i'm even part of the network lolol. i was too excited to wait to post on valentine's day so i just posted this early while i work on my kuroo smut</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yachi Hitoka has a big, fat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>helpless</span>
  </em>
  <span> crush on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever Yachi is around you, she can’t help but blush. She can’t help but feel the unsteady </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump thump thump</span>
  </em>
  <span>ing of her erratic heart whenever she’s near you. She can’t help but stammer over her own words and avoid any eye contact with you. You just have that effect on her and she didn’t know whether she liked or hated you for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were the only girl that has made her wonder what it would be like to hold your hand, to cuddle you, to tuck those gentle locks of hair behind your ear, to hold you, to kiss your sweet lips. How would they taste like, anyway? She always saw you putting on lip balm but she never quite knew what was the flavour quite like. Would it taste like honey, as hers did? Or was it something more fitting to your personality, like cherry or raspberry?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yours—that was what she wanted to be. She wanted to be yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could anyone blame her for wondering such blasphemous thoughts? You may just be another classmate of Tsukishima’s but you were nothing like him or his other classmates. You had constantly mixed around with others from other classes and helped everyone regardless of whether they’ve wronged you before or not. You’re a saint sent from the heavens and it almost felt like sacrilege to think of such innocent yet sinful thoughts of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yacchan,” Hinata’s demanding voice interrupted her from her thoughts. “You’ve been staring at Y/N-chan for a while now. Do you hate her or something?” He surely had a way with words, didn’t he? At the sudden exposure, she was hushing him as much as she could, hoping that you didn’t magically hear him from where you were standing  in the hallway. You were with one of your friends, grinning that beautiful grin of yours, laughing that intoxicating laugh of yours. Your arm was interlinked with your friend, gazing at her with such mirth that it stirred an ugly feeling in her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not . . I don’t hate her,” she quietly muttered, staring down at the bento that she had prepared for herself. Hinata was seated across her, notebooks in hand as he copied down her English notes. It was a habit that formed after the entire spiel that happened in their first year before the Golden Week Training Camp with the schools in Tokyo. He looked back up at you, raising his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you talk to her instead of staring so much?” he asked. Of course, he treated it as such a trivial matter. He got along well with everyone and that was something that she admired about him. He even knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You’re gonna get wrinkles if you keep staring so hard at her, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She simply shrugged. What was she going to tell him, anyway? That she had a crush on a girl? She knew that people her age were more or less accepting of same-sex relationships and of people who were born in the wrong body, but it still seemed like such a foreign topic to talk about even with someone that she was so close to. Japan had yet to legalise same-sex marriage or even acknowledge LGBT rights. Marriage . . . why was she even thinking about marriage?! She couldn’ t even talk to you properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valentine’s Day is coming ‘round soon,” he absentmindedly offered while he messily  scribbled away on his notebook. No matter how many times she told him to copy her notes as legibly he could, they would always end up looking like chicken scrawl. Yachi’s gaze curiously reverted to the tangerine-haired boy who sat across her. “You could like, confess to her, maybe? You know, Y/N asks me about you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fireworks erupted in her chest. Her heart was tingling, cheeks burning a fiery hue that matched the star hair clip that kept her hair away from her face. Right now, all she wanted to do was hide her face with her hair. How embarrassing! Was she </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> obvious in the first place?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I– I couldn’t possibly . . Hinata-kun!” Once again she stumbled all over her words. Her train of thoughts were a wreck, head crashing into the end of each train over and over again until all of the words in her brain were but a convoluted mess. Yachi stared at the boy in horror. All he did was give her a cheeky grin in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you out! Kageyama knows Y/N-chan too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t ask you to do that . . .” She murmured, eyes fluttering as her gaze landed on your figure once again. This time, your eyes  met. Her cheeks flamed a bright red and she turned away so quickly that she thought her neck would snap. It was truly a pity that she didn’t notice the way your eyes had widened when you caught her gaze. What was an even bigger waste was that she missed the pink hue that had crept across your cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fun!” Enthusiastically, he threw his hands up in the air. The pen that he was holding was tossed towards the ceiling and landed on his head clumsily. Hinata simply pretended that he wasn’t in pain. “Plus, I wanna see what happens if I put the both of you in the same room together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a simple plan that Kageyama and Hinata had devised on her behalf. All that she had to do was write a confession letter to you with instructions to meet her at the school garden after class on the Monday after Valentine’s Day. Leading up to that, she’d leave sticky notes that would compliment you. She would then meet you and confess and get you your favourite flowers, information that Kageyama would have to gain from you and then pass on to Yachi herself. Easy, right? It was easier said than done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weekend of preparation, she had written letter after letter, discarded paper after paper trying to get the words right. Sometimes they seemed to cringey. Other times too eloquent. One time too </span>
  <em>
    <span>simple</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it lacked taste. She had gotten an unwilling Tsukishima and an eager and excited Yamaguchi to help her craft her letter (Hinata couldn’t keep his mouth shut and ended up telling the rest of their group in the Karasuno VBC).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naturally, that meant that all of them were gathered and hiding in the school garden that Monday. In her hands was a single stem of your favourite flower. It was carefully bound with paper-mâché and a silk ribbon of your favourite colour. Her heart was stammering in her chest, fingers wrapped around the single stem so strongly that her knuckles grew whiter than the snow that pelted the bushes nearby. Were you even going to show up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh . . . is this the place?” Speak of the devil—or would it be angel?—for it was you who was stumbling through the garden with the letter held so tenderly in your hands. You were looking around, hair twirling with every single move, the cool February wintry wind flowing through the tresses of your hair. That afternoon, you were wearing your puffy winter coat in your favourite colour, encasing you with warmth that she could only wish that she was giving you. “Oh! Yacchan! Hello!” Your boots crunched the thin blanket of snow that covered the grassy ground, running up to her with a bright smile and twinkling eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Y/N-chan!” Her breath was hitching, heat rising from her chest to her face, blistering bright red flowers blooming on the apples of her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, aren’t you cold? Do you want my coat?” Before she could respond, you were already shrugging the fabric off of your shoulders. Underneath, you had a thick sweater and a scarlet scarf wrapped around your neck, the very one that she wished she was wrapped with. You were taller than she was, and a little bit taller than Hinata himself, but your presence wasn’t domineering at all when you were walking up to her and draped your warm coat over her shoulders. She was basking in your scent and she . . </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>! She needed to tell you. She needed to tell you before it was too late. She needed to– “Ah, sorry! You were probably waiting for someone, weren’t you? I’ll go first then, yeah?” Oh no. Oh no, oh no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hurry up, before she goes!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I– </span>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Her voice that was once so tiny now thundered through the light snow. You blinked, slightly taken aback. However she was glad that you didn’t move from your spot where you stood before her, the letter in your delicate hands now long forgotten by the both of you. “I . . I wrote that letter. I . . I asked you to come down here so I could let you know my feelings for you. I really . . I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you! You don’t have to . . reply now. I just . . wanted to let you know about how I feel for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air stilled. It was an absolute forest of silence as you stood there and stared at her, head tilting to the side slightly. God, if only the ground would swallow her up this instant. Her cheeks were burning so hotly that she was sure if she pressed the snow against her face, it would melt instantaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? You didn’t have to go the lengths to tell me that you like me, silly. I never hated you in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud slap was heard and Yachi could only assume it was her stomach slamming down her gut in abject horror. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Maybe she was picking up the wrong signals from you. Maybe you were being </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice to her by standing so close to her because you knew how much new crowds and faces intimidated her. Maybe you were being kind to her by holding her wrist whenever the both of you accidentally ended up on the same path after school and walked to the train station together. Maybe you were just being friendly when you gave her cute nicknames like babe, honey, and sweet pea. Girls do that with each other when they’re comfortable, don’t they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she an </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tsukishima’s hushed voice was barely muffled by the stifled giggling and murmuring from the bushes nearby. Apparently that had broken the spell for you were giggling at the response. Your hand reached forward and rested on the crown of her head. Ruffling her hair slightly, you leaned forward and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god you were so close</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re way too close, why are you so close?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was kidding, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even a godly amount of preparation could brace herself for what was about to happen next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your face was inching closer, closer, closer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too close</span>
  </em>
  <span>, until your lips were on hers. Fireworks erupted in her chest, heart soaring and at the same time drumming a reckless beat to the song of a girl head over heels in love. Your lips tasted like sweet cherry chapstick and the milk coffee that you drank earlier during recess. You tasted like everything that she’s dreamed of and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you pulled away, it was a second too soon. She found herself chasing after your lips but caught herself before it was too late and she was falling forward into your embrace. There was a twinkle in your eyes and an immeasurable mirth in your smile when your beautiful face had finally focused in her line of sight. How could it be that a simple, chaste kiss could leave her breathless and dizzy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that suffice as my response?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She was nodding fervently, chest puffing out in pride as her heart swelled with a euphoria never felt before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All this while, she was wondering whether she could be yours. Little did she know, you were already trying to make her yours. At least now she’s yours and you’re hers, and it’s sealed with a kiss . . . and potentially many more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>